


Spots

by Crimekunnn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Forbidden Romance, Kinda, Loosely connected, M/M, Monsters, Pining, bonk (tm), but it's E for Everyone, for those monster fuckers in the back, somehow incoherent, undeveloped violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimekunnn/pseuds/Crimekunnn
Summary: Of men and monsters but it's a incoherent love story between a giraffe and a leopard.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble taken too serious and turned into a 5000+ word fic.  
> For those who wanted it on my tumblr (Crimekun)  
> This is terrible I'm sorry.

Kaku never had any problems integrating himself into a herd. He did it million times before finally arriving at the tower of justice. Each time he mingled with those of his species or prey-like monsters, he was always shoved to the back and almost forgotten about- it never took long for him to be chased away. He was a prime cut when it came to discrimination.

The giraffe wasn’t like the rest. Most of them have more rounded noses that pointed down; Kaku’s noise stretched out and was square. Their necks were long, strong and covered in striking patterns that stretched around their backs and arms. Kaku’s neck was short and his pattern stopped at the large of his back. Giraffe beasts were tall and proud meanwhile the runt was much shorter than the rest. While they were bulls, he was a cow. Nothing that Kaku did made the others keep him within their tower- he was _‘weak’_ , something to be left behind to the carnivores. Real giraffes were social creatures meanwhile humanoid beasts that wore the Giraffidae fur were unfair fakes.

None of this soured the boy’s perspective, he just carried on his life and training, ignoring the others and watching out for other beasts that lingered around him. While they became underlings Kaku stood tall (as much as his much smaller stature could handle) as he was accepted into Cipher pol 9.

Nothing truly prepared him for what it was like to become a Cipher pol agent. A black suit and shirt were shoved into his hands the moment he was within the tower of justice; thrown into a room to get changed and mentally prepare himself. The black shirt was too large upon the giraffe’s slender frame, baggy enough to make him feel good in his skin but didn’t cover the tender flesh of his neck. His pants weren’t accommodating to his tail leading him to snake the appendage around one of his legs- mentally taking note to cut a decent-sized hole in the trousers later.

Ushered by guards into one of the few main rooms of the building. Announcing the monster’s presence and pulled open the two large doors quick enough that they could fall off their hinges. Unaware of the situation that fell into his lap- working alongside those that weren’t in his category of monster. Kaku was ushered into a room by a man with a face brace (if Kaku didn’t do a double-take he would have mistaken him for a panda) and found himself placed with striking distance of sharp teeth and claws. Sweat pooling within his palms as he eyes up those he’ll work with.

Standing before his new co-workers set his instincts on fire. Three predators stood close to him as the introductions went deaf to his ears – his brain telling him to _run._ His ears could pick up on the short intakes of air the trio breathed in, smelling the air at the new scent that seemed to make them stare. They more likely could smell the instinctual fear that oozed out of Kaku like red wine. A canine and two large felines towered over the giraffe and for a moment Kaku felt like he was lunch. He knew they all had the same idea: _“this is a free meal; nobody is going to think twice when this shrimp vanishes.”_

__ The Giraffe beasts throat felt dry and heavy, staring at the human before he speaks like he was listening. Ignoring the stares and the sniffs from the carnivores was easy- Kaku was stared at like this before by meat-eaters. He just simply adapted to it as a new type of lifestyle, something he could use soon for his work. He never was fond of the idea of using his species to coax things out of others but in the world of survival of the fittest and romance, nobody would bat an eye.

The lecture was going fine! Surely, that’s what Spandam (Kaku picked up on his name after he kept repeating himself after being interrupted by a blonde woman) was hoping but even his face betrayed him as Kaku felt sweltering breath on his nape. He could feel the mattered fur stand on end as each puff of hot hair makes the nerves of his nape cringe.

Another sniff. A deep inhale. And Kaku snapped.

Reeling his arm back, Kaku swung it out and felt his fist collide with the canine’s throat and felt the dull ache within his knuckles. “Oh sorry- I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” The giraffe said carefully, eyeing up the mutt who clasped at his own throat. “I’m usually a gigglemug but it seems you caught me on a bad day” it was a tasteless chide and Kaku knew it fully well. The air felt heavy for a single fraction as Kaku processed what he did until a laugh erupted from one of the larger individuals in the room.

* * *

After that first meeting, Kaku got along more with those around him. Becoming quick allies with the two humans within the room: Kalifa and Fukurou. Both people tired with the wolf’s (quickly name-dropped as ‘Jabra’) antics and shenanigans. Kalifa specialised in mostly giving the mutt verbal assault when given the chance, and Fukurou would constantly air out the older man’s dirty laundry every time he spoke. For a wolf, that man was the laughingstock of the group.

Jabra didn’t warm up to Kaku at first; still sore from being hit right in the jugular but quickly forgave the omnivore after a promised sparring match. The wolf was oddly more domesticated than the rest, constantly intrigued in strange items and the sudden need to chase after things that break his patience. Kaku lost count of the number of times he got Jabra off his back by throwing the closet item into the distance and had the mutt chase after it. Another weakness Kaku took note of is how easy it was to drop Jabra, during training Kaku accidentally brushed his hands against the ruffle of fur behind one of Jabra’s ears and the beast dropped like a sack of potatoes. Just like a dog, it seems physical attention is still something he desires. Jabra even hates the two big cats within the group, arguing with them over petty things that make the leader yawn.

Another person caught Kaku’s attention. A bovine monster that kept to himself during the scuffle. Kaku tried to start a few conversations with the elder monster but was ignored completely every time. _‘Don’t worry about Blueno, he’s not the most social type’_ is what Spandam said to Kaku when asked- but that human doesn’t know either. Blueno ignores everyone when it has nothing to do with work and when he wants to (or forced to) socialise he doesn’t say many words and just uses shifts in his facial features hoping that you’ll get the idea. There were a few off-hand jokes thrown at him by a few humans but none of them penetrated his thick hide; Kaku could look up to that.

There was the lion as well, one of the three predators within the room that took the _gently_ laid out hint to not mess with the new agent. Kumadori took the threat to heart from the look of it- until he apologised profusely as he tried to bring a blade to his stomach to gain Kaku’s favour. If it wasn’t for Kaku’s keen eye but he would have mistaken Kumadori for being another one of the humans within the group; his ears were hidden among layers of fur that reached the floor. His tail was hard to spot within the hair and Kaku wondered how many hours it would take to brush it all out. Just like Jabra before him, he was oddly domesticated and found entertainment within boxes – that could fit his size – and watching tails swaying until he was scolded for swiping at them. 

But there was one person left. One who still stared at Kaku like he was succulent meat radiating upon a silver platter. Green eyes dimmed as the giraffe looks at the leopard. The leopard was always one step behind Kaku whenever the ginger monster moved around the building Lucci was close to following, stalking him like his own personal shadow. Each moment Kaku was almost alone he could see Lucci’s tail swish eagerly – for someone who presented themselves as being an enigma he struggles in hiding his emotions through his tail. Lucci was feral, constantly training himself to become a weapon and each moment Kaku watched him work out he could feel a heavy ball of lead rest within his throat. He couldn’t be domesticated as the giraffe watched him, unable to lay precise hands upon the spotted monster when it came to training (which always were watched by another person, Kaku wasn’t the only one to realise Lucci’s hunger).

Kaku knew he’d need to keep an eye out for Lucci. A silent rule he made as he lived out his days in Enies Lobby.

* * *

He broke his first rule of conduct a few months in. Found himself alone in a room with paperwork for an upcoming mission he needed to do with Jabra: go to a far-off island and dispose of a certain somebody that was getting in the government’s way. The room was rather compact with primely a desk and a few seats set around it and Kaku was caught on the other side of the room. A monster had blocked the exit, spotted tail swishing violently as eager eyes finally found its prey. Sharp claws revealed as finally, the leopard monster found it’s long earned snack. Kaku’s breath hitched as the blood thumped within his veins.

It was Lucci and Kaku could feel his instincts kick into overdrive. His senses telling him to _leave_ and to _get out of there_ but Kaku’s body didn’t shift. His feet stayed rooted by the desk as overblown eyes stare into green ones. Tinged hands tightening their grip into the paperwork. Ears perked and curved towards the intruder, flinching at any minute sound that happens around the office. Tail drooped low. Kaku _couldn’t_ shift his body. Neck bear like a new-born calf and for once the monster could see his spots as targets to be struck.

Maybe if Kaku had stronger instincts he could have stood his ground- have a reason to protect himself in this situation. Scare off this beast that could easily engulf him. The thoughts of being consumed span Kaku’s mind to the point he became dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head. If he could see himself now, he’ll swear he looked like prey cornered- something that was true.

When Kaku thinks about it he’s never spoken to Lucci before. Never needed to. It was impossible to even track Lucci down when he wasn’t being Kaku’s stalker; always hidden somewhere in the maze of rooms. Lucci was a leopard werebeast, something that desires the isolation of their territory and only interacts with others if they gain something from it. Maybe, just maybe Kaku could finally coax some words out of that spotted neck. To _sink_ —

Kaku’s thoughts were cut off as he heard a creak.

The distance was shortened within a second and Kaku’s throat closed tight. Razor sharp claws digging into shredded material covering the area that joined his neck and shoulder; red blossoming against the dark black of his spots as blistering hotness spread through his nerves. He’s been grabbed, held tight against the wall between a larger body and for once Kaku felt alive- _horrifying_. The pain was numbed by the adrenaline coursing through the gingers veins as he stares the monster down with a shaky smile. “What you ‘onna do, old sport. Finally, tear me apart?” Kaku pushed out a forced laugh.

Lucci was stood tall, one hand neatly hidden in his trouser pocket as the other dug deeper into the junction of Kaku’s neck. Body pressed the smaller monster into the wall as calculating eyes stared down- soaking in the sight of what could become his next meal. The dark-haired man tugged the ginger lad around, seeing precisely the best part of his neck to sink his fangs in. The nape of the giraffe’s neck was covered in short orange fur that blended in with the tanned skin and covered in dark blotches- freckles littered the skin that could be seen and for a moment time seemed to stop. Lucci found himself enamoured with the hide laid before him.

The thought of consuming something elegant almost became a taboo within Lucci’s mind.

Tender fingers touched Lucci’s hand. Blunt nails digging in harshly snapping Lucci out of his trance and convincing him to take the next step: to plunge his piercing teeth into the giraffe’s delicate throat and snuff out the light of this green agent. Fur covered hands release the trapezius muscle and grasp firmly the nape of Kaku’s neck, forcing the lad to crane his neck enough to show off the long stretch of skin- Lucci picked his side, gazing upon the right flank and the uneven amount of spots that peppered it. “You _will_ allow this to happen” Lucci spoke, voice rough and deep. A straight and simple command.

Shame Kaku isn’t going to listen to it.

Lucci’s eyes fled to look his prey in the eye. Primal fear clouded Kaku’s vision but a sweet, yet wobbly smile adorned his face. A monster running off the feral high of having their life in such danger- it intoxicated Lucci, the thought of having someone like this within his reach--

Kaku suddenly jutted his head forward. Biting harshly into the side of Lucci’s face and let his teeth grind down on the spots and fur that littered the taller monsters face. The giraffe wasn’t thinking, his brain fuzzy from the need to escape the room. He didn’t get time to break the skin as his instincts finally took control and he slipped from the leopards grasp and running out of the room for his life. Dipping into the corridor and pushing past guards and maids; his heart jackhammering in his chest to the point he thought he might pass out.

Time slipped by as Kaku collided with someone. He practically fell into Blueno when they bumped into each other in the hallway, the loss of blood finally catching up to Kaku and his wound _hurt like hell._ Blueno stared at the bloodied wound among the tattered of shirt and blazer, fingers flexing for a moment as he comprehends what happened. The bovine monster cups a large hand under Kaku’s good arm and drags him along and for once Kaku felt safe among a prey animal.

“I’m guessing Lucci finally got a hold of you” Blueno’s spoke, pulling Kaku into a room off to the side and having him take a seat on a bed – probably a spare living quarter or a medical bay, Kaku couldn’t fathom with how scrambled his head was. Watching Blueno with unclear eyes as he listened in, eyeing the tail that drooped low as the tuffs of fur at the end sweep at the floor. “Quite surprised you only got finger wounds. Most people come back with bite wounds if they last of course” Blueno droned on as he looked through the cupboards in the corner of the room. Pulling out a small box, snapping the lid open and peered at the contents within it because chucking it next to Kaku without looking.

Kaku just kept on watching, shedding the destroyed blazer but lingered when it came to the shirt. Shaky fingers fumbled with the top button. If Blueno is going to patch him up then he has to see Kaku bare and the thought of it made the smaller beast sick- not because it’s Blueno, they barely spoke to each other and both being prey monsters helped Kaku feel more at home. The thought at this bull finding out about him scared him more than being Lucci’s lunch.

Blueno turned and pulled a clear bottle, a gauze, a white cloth and a hefty number of bandages out from the box. “If you don’t remove the shirt, I can’t help you” Blueno opened the bottle and dipped some of the fluid onto the white rag, dark eyes paying more attention at the task at hand.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Kaku’s eyes strained a little as he popped the first few buttons of his shirt – every noise, every shift in Blueno’s body causes Kaku’s ears to twitch. “Blueno, first thing first--“

“Kaku, I don’t care.” The bovine interrupted the giraffe harshly, the tone of his voice stayed calm, but his tail flicked in annoyance. “I’ve read your file twice. I don’t care. If it makes you feel better, I’ll leave the room” another flick of the tail and the smaller male dipped his head in shame.

“It’s rude to read peoples personal information, Blueno” Kaku laughed weakly. “Thank you for your concern, I’ll take it from here. After all, I’m sure every member of Cipher Pol needs to know the basics when it comes to medicine” he smiled again waving a shaky hand as he took the rag from Blueno’s large hands. Another laugh slipped past his lips as he heard Bleuno sigh, finally, some emotion slipping by the cracks- Kaku swears he even saw the bull's ears flick ever so slightly. The large beast turns to leave the room.

“I apologise for snooping into something so personal. I wanted to know what kind of herbivore I was dealing with”

Kaku tutted. “I’m an omnivore, Blueno. You should have known that”

* * *

The next time Kaku saw Lucci within the tower of justice was when he came back from his mission with Jabra. Spotting the leopard sulk around close to the cracks of the corridor with a muzzle wrapped around his maw; Kaku had to hold back the need to laugh when he needed to hand in the report to the feline. Seeing the strongest member of cipher pol 9 stuck within restraints seemed so wrong with the manmade weapon- sure it’ll protect the others for a while but what if the beast becomes rusty, even worse becomes tamed?

“Tried to bite into another person, Lucci?” Kaku spoke calmly as he pushed the envelope into Lucci’s hands. Spying the muzzle, a chuckle eased out his throat. “They used sea stone to keep you in line. Who knew a zoan user like you could be so easily broken” Kaku made sure to step on Lucci’s wounds as he spoke, watching the older man’s expression shift and his body twitch as he listened to the insult dished out. Kaku hasn’t seen the poor sod since last month.

Things changed during that month away, Kaku got a new uniform that covered his neck to hide the scarring left behind. Kaku gained few more scars within his stakeout with the mutt, bite marks littering his arms like freckles from squabbles over the littlest of things: Kaku saying something, Jabra called out by a woman. Jabra almost blew their cover when he started to violently bark at the door of their rented home when someone started knocking making Kaku’s stomach almost relocate itself outside of his body. The list goes on and the giraffe didn’t have time for it.

Lucci glared, taking the report and tucking in one of his back pockets. The sea prism stone cover just strong enough to stunt his need to cause violence but weak enough so he can move around enough that it doesn’t become a hassle. His reasoning to be stuck within these restraints came from the simple fact he took a bite out of a guard out of annoyance – having _his_ prey play him as a fool and leaving him with an unsavoury mark across his face hurt Lucci’s ego. He kept his eyes on the ginger lad, staring hard at the windbreaker covering his neck as his thoughts linger of the scaring that he left behind on the beast.

“Can you not try and undress me with your eyes? I have something serious to talk about” Kaku cleared his throat and watched greens eyes snap up. Kaku could feel his nerves sizzle numbly under his skin; he’s been around these monsters for so long that his instincts have dulled and Lucci is no longer a threat. If this monster snapped his maw down on Kaku he would only have himself to blame and he’s willing to take that risk. “I want to propose an idea. Since I know you rather be out that muzzle then anything else at this moment in time, champ.” The omnivore chose his words carefully as he laced his fingers together Infront of him – his smile hidden behind the high collar of his windbreaker. “I’ll give you one chance to finally crush my throat in…but only if I fail a mission. After that you can finally get that meal that’s been crippling you for a month now” it was a short laugh that left Kaku’s throat, relaxed to the point it was nonsensical. He should be scared.

Scared of offering his life to this monster on. Putting his trust on a silver platter just to watch the leopard gobble him up like a deer within train lights.

“Why?” Lucci asked ignoring the bird preening on his shoulder as he took a step forward until he was suffocating Kaku’s space.

“Dunno-“ Kaku started as he stretches his arms behind his head, a lazy grin spreading across his features and he made sure Lucci could see it. “I just want to feel alive, have my instincts kick back up into overdrive.”

All Lucci could do while smirking behind the caging. One sluggish hand touched the covered tendon that was peppered with scars from a month ago. “You better be immaculate” he hummed deep within his throat as he ghosted his claws around the shoulder, feather-light nails scraping over spots that finally healed ready to break open the skin again.

“Depends on your pallet, partner”

* * *

It's been five years since then, five long tedious years of hiding among the docks and pretending to know things about building boats like the rest of the shipwrights. Tapping into information leaked from those around the mayor of Water-7, being so, so close to the blueprints and it all went up in smoke.

Everyone was badly injured after the fight with the straw-hat crew, tufts of fur singed or bloodied to destroyed clothes and morale. Everyone got their battle scars as the whole island blew up by Spandam’s hand, they all understood about the true power of a buster call.

Kaku wasn’t conscious for the first half of the trip. The lack of blood within his body made it hard for him to comprehend the middle part, his mind drowsy and keeps stalking back to the memories of being slain by a tiger. Slowly he could put together the pieces when they got closer to a distant city on the water: everyone just had barely survived the battle…

And Lucci is needed in intensive care.

Something nagged at the back of Kaku’s mind as he recovered. Unable to put his finger on it until he saw Lucci in recovery after the whole group collected money to pay for the treatment he needed. Seeing the man who was once his partner lay in a hospital bed – sure, the doctors have confirmed ten times over that he’ll make it but Kaku felt his chest ache each time.

It wasn’t from the scarring across his chest, those stopped stinging days ago even if he left with more scars then desired. It was something past the skin that ached; it felt like his heart was clenching so hard that it hurt. It wasn’t maternal instincts or just the fear of being hurt, it was something far more than basic survival skills. In those five years that Kaku had lived with Lucci in their small shared apartment at Water-7, he gained more than just a simple partnership with the predator; the small monster mind wonders whenever the other wasn’t in the room and always belt bittersweet when they would interact outside of work.

It was sickly sweet when Kaku thought back on it on how he caught feelings for the man he offered his life to as compensation. How the scars he left behind all those years ago burn whenever Kaku would think about him and his stomach jumped causing him to feel lightheaded; he didn’t want to be a pinning fool.

When the report came in that Lucci had awoken Kaku had to be the first to get to his hospital room, making sure his neck was exposed as he locked the door behind him. Choking on a metaphorical lead ball within his throat as he struggled to pull words together as bright green eyes gaze at him from across the room. Words would betray him and so he took it within his motions: walking towards the bed and sitting down on the edge avoiding all eye contact with the Leopard. It felt like everything would betray him at that moment, his breath shaky and finally his instincts fell alive.

“I didn’t expect you to be the first one to visit me, Kaku” Lucci hummed, groggy as he pampered himself by running his hands through his hair, evening out the tangles of black locks as his ears flicked towards Kaku. Even if his body was starting up again, he could sense how tense the giraffe monster was seeing his fur stand on end at the nape of his neck and the thought of sinking his teeth in never passed in his mind. Those five years had changed him, for the better or worse who knows. Lucci couldn’t remember to appeal in eating Kaku; he was no longer snack food but his partner in crime that do anything to make sure the mission was complete to the highest standard. “Put your neck away.”

“But I failed my mission” Kaku spoke in hushed tones, scared to the idea that anyone could be listening in. “I promised that I’ll allow you to eat if I failed. I let Roronoa get the key to Robin’s handcuffs” he trailed off, scratching at the spots at the back of his hand nervously. Kaku wasn’t one to let promises slip, his need to please Lucci creeping in and haunting him like a childhood nightmare that never truly goes away. “I promised to offer myself up as a meal. Here I am, nobody will be in the way” he drabbled on and on and each word fell upon deaf ears.

Lucci sighed, rolled his arms and wrapped his arms about the slender frame that belong to the other man before him. Minding areas still healing from scars and pulled Kaku close, mouth hovering around the spotted flank of Kaku’s neck as he stared at trembling skin. “I don’t care. I found a better use for my partner than just a quick meal that won’t even quench the thirst in my gullet” another deep hum as he scratched behind Kaku’s ears just to see him jump; ignoring the fact he felt more talkative while in his state of recovery. “Those five years made me realise things. Some that I was trained to ignore--“

“Stop talking” Kaku forced out a laugh as he felt heat creep up his spine. Prying off weak arms that only clutch on tighter and the male felt his sweat pool by his fur. “You’re tired, you don’t even know what you're talking about” another laugh, this time shaky and exhausted. He didn’t want to find what Lucci had to say. He rather stays unaware of the other persons feelings. Feeling a slim tail trait around his waist as he was pulled closer to the larger body of skin and fur. It was getting unbearably hot for Kaku but the soft fur that was usually groomed every other day felt comforting. “I don’t want you to make any mistakes now”

Lucci held onto Kaku with all the strength he had. He wasn’t one to pine for another person, he was adjusted into taking what he claimed was his and ignored any backlash he would have gotten from it. But Kaku was different, he was smarter and always seemingly one step ahead of the leopard. Kaku could easily figure out what was wrong with a ship just after looking at it, able to make people like him with a charm that Lucci struggled to figure out. It worked on him so many times before and he couldn’t tell if it from his grey eyes or personality that made him so _likeable_. It took Lucci two years to even figure out that he liked Kaku more than just a partner, another three feelings like a damsel in one of Kalifa’s romance books. “I know what I’m talking about, Kaku. I’m mature enough to know when I’m making a mistake”

“I know that I like you”

Kaku choked on air, his brain shutting down as his face became beetroot red. His tongue becoming numb in his mouth as he tried to translate what's just been said to him. “Y-You’re a predator why waste your time with a prey monster?” Kaku stuttered, trying his best to shake out of the embrace he’s melted into. Eyes blew wide like the day he was cornered by the very same beat all those years ago. “Isn’t it taboo?” another flustered remark.

This time a laugh creeped out of the leopard. “Taboo? We murdered in the name of justice. Who’s going to stop us from doing this?” he adjusted his placement behind Kaku as he cranes his neck to the side to take a proper gander at his face. The blush clashed with the spots adorning his face as his ears jerk every so often as if he was struggling to hide his happiness. Even if Lucci couldn’t see Kaku’s tail he could tell it was wagging up a storm from the sound of it hitting the mattress repeatedly. “Your instincts are failing you, I can tell you want this as much as me” he could see Kaku cringe at the sound of how rude it sounded.

Kaku didn’t think about how the pining would have been mutual and swallowed his pride; turning his eyes to look at Lucci and could feel shivers creep up his fur at the smile he saw. “Fine, I’ll bite” Kaku sputtered out. “I’ll carry on being your partner until you finally decide to croak before me” this time it was followed by a laugh that Lucci joined in. Just in time as a ruckus was being caused out the room from the other members from the debunked team waited around to finally see their awake partner.

Lucci quickly stole a kiss from the smaller man and let him go – the hardest thing Lucci had done in his whole life – and let the smaller lad get up and unlock the door to have worried members flood in. It wouldn't take long for them all to split paths and leave to never see each other again. But right now, they rather linger in the present as long as they can.


End file.
